Cerberus
NOTICE: P.S. NO editing please. This article is Forgotten Madness's conception. Unless I say so, which I have a high likelihood of not. "Cerberus delivers maximum weapon performance. They focus on any type of weapon except physical, Esentially the nicer Rancor. Orgins date back from June 6, 2366, When the Founder Abigail Hölle first sketched her first weapon- The Zeus EBR. Cerberus first makes a weapon series, Then makes the weapons. Their armor ranged from heavily focused defense to general purpose. They live by motto: Bring Hell to the battlefield!" -Description "Weapons made by Cerberus are both made for Military use and as a Collector's item. Mixing designs from the humans' 21st and 20th Century Weapon designs, they may not look ike they do the job, but, believe me, they are full of wonders. Pick up a gun, aim, shoot, watch the effect of the shot, if target doesn't die take one step back, start from step 1 again, rinse and repeat." -Critic's description Overview Arguably the best manufacturer. Although with extremely rare weapons, They make up for that with excellent stats. The first Cerberus weapon you can probably get is the Zeus General Purpose EBR Alpha. An Energy Battle Rifle, Named Zeus due to the energy damage, None of Cerberus's weapons are physical, Adding high ammo cost. Though their Thanatos THERL Mk IX (Thermal High Explosive Rocket Launcher) is an exception, Only the blast radius is physical though. Their weapons do take a lot of money from your pocket, Considering the fact that they're rare, Augmenting is 50% more expensive. But it's worth the money, Since they outclass most, If not all, Weapons. They are also the second oldest company, Only being beaten by their older sibling Ronson. Since orgins date back to 2366, Cerberus has accomplished lots of things by now. Such as weapons, Armor, etc. Though do note that there is a strange, and weird history between Cerberus and the Galactic-wide Necromancer Association.. Weapon Series Do note that Cerberus makes a series for each weapon they make. No weapon is left out alone. The General Purpose Weapons Series "These General-Purpse weapons have a great effect on the battlefield. Not only cheap, Reliable and powerful as well. Though not yet supplied to the Federation due to 25 Light year long shipping." The most common drop of Cerberus Weapons. These aren't exactly the best, but as long as they get the job done, you're alright with it, right? The Anti-Armor Series "Specifically designed to pierce heavy armor. The extremely high pierce has a devastating effect on organics, Though these weapons have a slow fire rate." Designed to...ignore modifiers. Yes, you read that right. Ignores modifiers. Due to many, many, many misconceptions from customers, modifiers count as armor, in a way. And they have so much pierce. So yeah. Anti-Synthetic Series "Synthetics are not to be confused with Heavy Armor of any kind. Many Synthetics aren't exactly heavy armor. But yet, They're durable. These weapons will make short work of them." Anything robotic, gets a little surprise. WHen hit, of course. Designed to mess up every single wire, circuit, whatever. It always guarantees a fixed amount of damage to each specific robot, with a higher crit chance on robots. See? Now your Savage Mech nightmares are now over. Anti-Organic Series "Anything that has blood and veins will have Nightmares being shot with these weapons. Designed for the Confederacy during the First Galactic War (2789-2801), It proved very devastating. Though Cerberus has now limited production only to the Space Marines and SAS." Let's see...inhumane ways of killing? Check. Expensive ammo? Check. Gives free nightmares? Check. In the hands of anybody '''not '''SAS or Space Marines, this stuff is so illegal, you might as well get executed for owning any of these! Anything organic will definitely not have a happy second in their life ever again. SO deadly, Team damage is a common accident! Assassin's Hunting Gear Series "Designed for Stealth operations in any weather condition anytime. Mostly consisting of Sniper Rifles, These make great support weapons, Best used against big and tough targets." Stealth mode activated...yeah. Every weapon in this series is so silent, the sound is non-existant. Mostly consisting of sniper rifles, use the rifle wisely, friend. History (WIP) June 6, 2366 Cerberus Founder Abnigail Hölle sketches the Zeus EBR Alpha. Decades before Cerberus was formed. June 9, 2366 Hölle meets Cyril Thanatos, junior Grandmaster Necromancer. This event marks the first step in the "hell" part of Cerberus. June 11. 2366 Former Ronson CEO, *NAME REMOVED*, calls Abigail, interested in letting her start her own company. But she declines, but decades from now she will. Category: Cerberus Category:Manufacturers